In recent years, along with the complication of the functions and configurations of banknote handling apparatuses, it is desired to make the display of menu screens and abnormalities (for example, jams) of the banknote handling apparatuses easy for the operator to understand. Consequently, a banknote handling apparatus including a plurality of display units is known.
For example, a banknote handling apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-259895 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) includes a function display unit 208, a whole display unit 209, and first to third individual display units 210 to 212. The function display unit 208 displays the set contents and guidance for setting functions. The whole display unit 209 is constituted by a guidance display unit 216 and a digital display unit 221. When a jam occurs, the guidance display unit 216 lights up an LED 223 corresponding to the jam occurrence location. The digital display unit 221 displays the total value of the amount of money or the number of banknotes in numbers. The first to third individual display units 210 to 212 display the numbers of banknotes or amounts of money stacked on stacking units 69 to 71 corresponding to themselves (see paragraphs 0104 to 0112, FIGS. 10, 14, and 15 of Patent Document 1).
However, the function display unit 208, the whole display unit 209, and the first to third individual display units 210 to 212 of the banknote handling apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 only display predetermined information. More specifically, the function display unit 208 displays the set contents and guidance for setting functions, the whole display unit 209 displays the jam occurrence location and the total value of the amount of money, and the first to third individual display units 210 to 212 display the number of banknotes and the like stacked on the stacking units 69 to 71 corresponding to themselves. Therefore, it is difficult to make the display of the complicated functions and configuration easy for the operator to understand in the banknote handling apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1.